This invention relates generally to hydraulic systems and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus for releasing hydraulic hoses from the hydraulic system.
Heretofore various types of vehicles used in the farming industry, construction industry, etc., the hydraulic systems having a closed or open center circuit hydraulic system for supplying hydraulic power to a towed equipment. These hydraulic systems include a breakway coupler housing which allows the hydraulic hoses of the towed equipment to be quickly removed from the towing vehicle.
Should the towed equipment come loose from the towing vehicle the hydraulic hosing is released from the breakway coupler housing thereby preventing the breakage of the hydraulic hoses. Also if the hydraulic hoses are released while the hydraulic system is in operation and under pressure the breakway coupler housing provides valve means for stopping the supply of hydraulic fluid to the hydraulic cylinders of the towed equipment.
When it is desired to remove the hydraulic hoses from the breakaway coupler housing, the hoses are removed by hand or using tools such as pliers, wrenches, or pry bars.
Some breakaway systems include a slidably mounted release plunger positioned at the rear of the housing which can be used to release the hydraulic hoses from the housing. Often the space between the vehicle frame and the breakaway coupler housing is limited and the plunger is difficult to reach by hand or insert a tool against to release the hose.
Also it is often desired to release the hydraulic hoses when the hydraulic system is under pressure so that the hydraulic cylinders of the towed equipment remain in a fixed position. When the breakaway coupler housing is under pressure it is additionally more difficult to release the plunger by hand or apply a tool against the end of the plunger.
Prior to the subject invention there has not been an apparatus for attaching to the breakaway coupler housing to aid the vehicle operator in quickly releasing the hydraulic hoses from the breakaway coupler housing.